iriss club penguin adventure
by Tekto
Summary: iris lives in the world of club penguin training with her axew to be the ultimate dragon master and she is in the club penguin world to conker ice typed pokemon. she battles penguins and plays games with penguins every day but one day team rocket comes and wreaks havoc and iris becomes a secret agent to try and stop them from doing bad things and protect club penguin


**Chapter 1: The First Battle**

Iris set foot outside the Pizza Parlor, having just enjoyed a delicious lunch with her beloved Pokémon partner, Axew, who was poking his head out of her huge purple hair. He let out a roaring belch, to which Iris shuddered a little.

"Did ya like that lunch, Axew?" she happily asked the dragon.

Axew stuck his hand out of Iris' hair, "Axew!"

Iris began to walk forward, rubbing her stomach with her eyes closed, "I sure am full. They really know how to make a big pizz-OOF!"

Iris had bumped into someone. She looked before her to see a dark blue penguin, the same height as her, in a business suit.

"Watch where you're going!" he shouted at her.

"Oh! Sorry, sir!"

The penguin looked at Iris' hair and saw the dragon inside, "Hey...is that an Axew?" he asked.

Iris nodded and brought Axew out of her hair. Axew waved to the penguin.

"Not every day you see a Dragon-type around here," the penguin commented, he held a red and white sphere in his flipper, "Whadda ya say we have a battle?"

"Sure!" Iris replied.

Penguins nearby heard the challenge and cleared to the sides to make room for the two trainers to battle. Iris heard some chanting 'TOM!' over and over. She ran to the other side of the plaza. A red penguin wearing a black and white striped shirt with a whistle around his neck stood ahead of the crowds. He seemed to know Iris' challenger.

He announced, "This will be a one-on-one battle between Tom and the human girl. The first knockout loses. Are both trainers ready?"

Iris and Tom both nodded in unison.

"The challenger will send out her Pokémon first," the referee stated, "let the battle begin!"

The referee blew on his whistle and Iris prepared for action, "Go! Axew!" she called. Axew leapt from out of her hair and landed on the snowy plaza ground.

Tom gripped his Pokéball with his flipper, then threw it forward opposing Axew, "Cubchoo! I choose you!"

The ball opened up and revealed, from a stunning light, an adorable and tiny bear Pokémon. Its body was white, but its head was a light blue and it had a drop of watery snot hanging from its nose, seemingly indefinitely. Iris had the first move.

"Axew, use Scratch!" she commanded.

"AXEW!" the dragon shouted as he leapt forward. He held out one of his hands, the claws on which shone white as he sliced it against Cubchoo's face. The Cubchoo cried out, but stood up from its previous sitting position.

Tom held out his flipper in a dramatic fashion, "Cubchoo! Use Icy Wind!"

Cubchoo took a deep breath in, then exhaled as a flurry of ice specs spewed out of his mouth with a cold gust. It impacted directly with Axew, who attempted to withstand the lethal Ice attack, but was blown backwards. He landed on his back, his eyes in a dizzy swirl, unable to get back up.

The referee penguin blew on his whistle again, "Axew is unable to battle, making the winner Tom and Cubchoo!"

Tom jumped up for joy and returned Cubchoo to its Pokéball. Iris picked up Axew and held him in her arms. Tom waddled up to Iris and held out a flipper for a flipshake. Iris smiled and shook.

"LOL! Good game!" Tom said.

Iris nodded, "Your Cubchoo is strong!"

"So. What brings you here? Only penguins live on Club Penguin island." Tom noted.

"I'm here so I can train my Axew up to be big and strong and so he can fight Ice-types. As you can see, he isn't exactly the best against them."

Tom nodded, "Well you already know my name, Tom. LOL! What's yours?"

"My name is Iris," said Iris, "and I'm going to become a dragon master!"

* * *

_ok guys so that was chapter 1 of iriss adventures in club penguin :D i hope u like tom you see we authors (thats right theres two of us working on this me luke and my friend phillip) based him off our friend tom he says LOL! a lot so we made the penguin based of tom say LOL! a lot too. watch out next time for the next chapter where some strange things are going to happening!_


End file.
